


Afraid

by 1dmakingmestrong



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Clumsy Harry, Cruise Ships, Denial of Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Happy Ending, M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Protective Louis, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-12 22:08:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28767603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dmakingmestrong/pseuds/1dmakingmestrong
Summary: Louis y Harry nunca imaginaron que cinco días en un crucero y sus dos mejores amigos serían quienes los enfrentaran al mayor de sus miedos, el amor.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	Afraid

**Author's Note:**

> Hola!  
> Por una mala decisión pensé que era buena idea pasar mis obras de wattpad hacia aquí, y eso estoy haciendo... Muchas gracias si alguien está leyendo esto! 
> 
> En cuanto al ataque de pánico, se menciona en el día 5 y si bien dura poco, aclaro por si a alguien le incomoda.

**DÍA UNO**

****

Se consideraba a sí mismo un chico romántico, pero al parecer su definición de romance tenía cierto límite. Él nunca se casaría en un crucero en medio del océano por cinco días.

Liam, en cambio, pensaba exactamente lo opuesto. Más bien, su esposa lo hacía, quien además de ser adorable y hermosa, es dueña de una abultada cuenta bancaria.

No estaba seguro de cuántas personas exactamente estaban allí por la boda y cuántas otras eran ciudadanos privilegiados que podían permitirse unas excéntricas vacaciones. Lo eran para él y su bajo sueldo, al menos.

Dado que la familia de Liam era muy querida y la de Liz era dueña de la lujosa cadena de cruceros, no le extrañaba que la numerosa cantidad de individuos embarcados sean invitados.

De hecho, la palabra _lujosa_ no le hacía honor al exagerado y fastuoso crucero. Cada cubierta contaba con más servicios y atracciones que un pueblo entero. Parecía albergar en su interior todo recurso que un ser humano necesita para subsistir felizmente, tanto vital como intrascendente.

En su opinión, muchas de las ofertas estaban de más. Él no iba al gimnasio en la esquina de su casa, no sabía muy bien por qué habría de hacerlo en medio del océano. Lo mismo podía aplicarse para el spa, así como también para el ostentoso salón de conferencias.

Quizá era un problema personal, simplemente le costaba entender por qué las personas decidían trasladar a un barco todo aquello que podían conseguir entre edificios.

Tenían frente a sus ojos uno de los paisajes naturales más bellos en el mundo, e incluso así decidían llevarse la ciudad con ellos.

Él era el único de todos los presentes que no portaba aquella mueca de realización y placer esperada de un viaje en crucero completamente gratis con todo incluido.

Que no se malinterprete, adoraba todo lo relacionado a la vida marina. No podía evitar, sin embargo, imaginarse a la tripulación entera flotando a la deriva mientras la nave se hundía lentamente. Otro de sus inconvenientes, quizá el menos importante, era el inevitable mareo que lo invadía con el movimiento del oleaje.

Menos importante en comparación a ahogarse, pero más molesto en cuanto a la realidad.

\- Aquí tienes, beag -Niall se sentó a su lado mientras le tendía un vaso de agua y una diminuta pastilla para su segundo inconveniente.

Ya no se molestaba por cuestionarle acerca del apodo. Conoció a Niall cuando ambos eran niños y desde que el rubio descubrió que era el mayor por un año, decidió que Harry sería el protegido de la relación. Intentó explicarle que había alcanzado la mayoría de edad hace cuatro años y que lo superaba en tamaño corporal. Fue inútil, Niall insistió en llamarle _"beag"._ No quiso ir más allá y averiguar si aquello realmente significaba _"pequeño"_ en irlandés, se conformaba con creerle sin pensar en las posibilidades de error que tenían los traductores de Internet.

\- ¿Tan pronto te sometiste a la medicina? -Liam habló desde su lugar frente a ellos. Lucía tan completo con aquella postura relajada y feliz sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Estoy muy feliz por ti, Li, de verdad -prometió intentando transmitirlo con su mirada-. Pero necesito saber qué estaba mal con una iglesia en medio de un fantástico campo verde.

\- ¿Tan terrible es? -preguntó Liam, riendo más relajado que hace segundos.

\- Algunas veces las películas sobre tiburones comiendo ex pasajeros de barcos son lo único respetable en toda la programación. Muchas veces, si debo ser específico.

\- Ahora que lo mencionas, dejaremos que te coma a ti primero, beag. Te ahorrarías verlo cenarnos a todos nosotros -él no bromearía así en su boda, Liam parecía poder hacerlo.

\- Hey -se quejó procurando no cruzar los brazos y regresar a sus cinco años.

\- Dios, Liam, te vas a casar mañana. Siento que fue ayer cuando huíamos de clase juntos y colábamos a Harry en los bares.

\- Oh, Niall, no hagas esto, se supone que deberíamos estar borrachos o riéndonos de todo -protestó Liam y se inclinó hacia delante para envolverlos a ambos en un abrazo.

\- Me están aplastando -intentó bromear. Sabía que sus ojos se encontraban húmedos y no tardarían en derramar lágrimas.

Ambos se apartaron risueños y tomaron su segunda ronda de copas. Estaba a punto de beber su agua cuando una figura en especial llamó su atención.

Ignoró su capacidad de reconocerlo apenas entraba en su campo de visión, tenía asuntos más importantes por los cuales preocuparse.

\- ¿Ese es Louis?

Liam y Niall giraron sus cabezas al mismo tiempo. Sonrieron amplio cuando dieron con el lugar indicado.

\- Sí -afirmaron, de nuevo al mismo tiempo, y agitaron sus manos para hacerse ver.

\- N-no sabía que vendría.

\- Lo sabemos, beag -musitó Niall empujando su cuerpo con suavidad.

No era capaz de distinguir si las náuseas eran producto de la marea o de la ansiedad producida por Louis caminando hacia ellos en un par de pantalones cortos y el cabello ligeramente húmedo.

De lo que sí estaba seguro era de estar feliz por haber elegido medicarse con un fármaco que te inducía a una profunda somnolencia.

**-x-**

**DÍA DOS**

****

\- ¡Harry, el barco se hunde! –agua golpeó su rostro e interrumpió su sueño de manera brusca.

Se incorporó de un sobresalto, mano en el pecho y ojos desorbitados. Un vaso vacío yacía sobre el suelo.

Niall se hallaba inclinado hacia adelante, proporcionaba descoordinados aplausos mientras reía de manera descontrolada.

\- Oh, Dios –se lamentó escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

\- Vamos, beag, en lo que va de una hora te dormiste cuatro veces -protestó Liam con una sonrisa para nada molesta de por medio.

\- Exacto, Li –replicó-. Estamos hace una hora observando tus infinitos cambios de corbata. ¿Es de crucial importancia como para interrumpir mi sueño? 

\- Oh, mi querido Harry –Niall limpió las lágrimas de sus ojos y se enderezó para mirarlo-. Él tiene previamente seleccionada la maldita corbata que usará, va a juego con alguna parte del vestido de Liz –agitó su mano en desinterés-. Liam nos juntó aquí para hablar sobre ti.

\- Gracias, Niall –ironizó Liam al tanto de su expresión horrorizada al enterarse de aquello-. Pensé que habías obtenido demasiadas horas de descanso luego de huir ayer.

Fingió una mezcla de inocencia e indignación. La realidad era que sí huyó, sin embargo, contaba con numerosas buenas excusas. No todo era miedo a la presencia de Louis. Definitivamente no permitiría que su reencuentro se diera con él bajo un estado de completa vulnerabilidad, ya sea por el medicamento o por la sorpresa de verlo allí.

\- Necesitaba dormir, Li, no tenía control sobre mí mismo –lo cual era cien por cien cierto.

\- ¿Eso quiere decir que todavía no hablaste con Louis?

\- No –musitó desconfiando de la mirada que sus amigos intercambiaron-. Mientras me dirigía hacia aquí hablé con las agradables señoras de mayor edad que se encontraban con la mitad de sus piernas sumergidas en la piscina. Me dijeron, y cito textualmente, "¿Estás utilizando protección contra el sol, cariño? Podríamos aplicarte un poco si así lo desearas" ¿Te sirve eso?

\- Mierda, Harry, dime que tenían toda su ropa puesta. Escuché que no lo hicieron el primer día –informó un escandalizado Niall.

\- Ahí lo tienen, una razón más para no despertarse temprano, ellas merecen privacidad –frotó sus ojos contemplando la idea de recuperar la seriedad en la conversación-. Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes, Li? -preguntó.

\- Feliz. Muy feliz, para ser más exacto. Deberían casarse algún día –generalizó, aunque le habló directamente a él.

\- Es bueno verte feliz. Me alegro mucho por ti, Liam -respondió. 

\- Sinceramente, ¿has pensado en que algún día deberíamos casarnos, beag? –murmuró Niall ralentizando su voz.

\- Eres lindo y todo eso, Ni, pero no creo que funcione. Me aburre el golf.

\- Tú, pequeña mierda –gruñó risueño-. Si me gustaran los hombres, beag, tampoco te elegiría a ti y tu pésimo sentido del humor -Niall imitó una nausea falsa-. Hablo en serio, Harry.

\- No hagan esto, estamos en medio del océano y me sacaron de la cama sin una taza de café.

Se levantó, necesitaba un escape inminente y no solo de la conversación.

\- Si me disculpan, iré a colocarme protector solar.

\---- ---- ---- ----

Comenzaba a creer que toda la tripulación estaba invitada a la boda. Pasó la mitad de la celebración intentando visualizar a Louis sin éxito alguno.

Se dio por vencido y decidió salir a recuperar el aire que la masa de invitados le quitó. Procuró hallar algún espacio libre de personas borrachas a su alrededor.

Antes de salir pudo ver a Liam con la corbata de Niall atada en la cabeza mientras bailaba sobre una silla sin el saco y casi sin la camisa. Niall, por su parte, había sido tomado por una de las tías de Liam. Tomado literalmente, rodeado con dos fuertes brazos y forzado a recostar la cabeza sobre un pronunciado escote.

Consiguió asiento sobre uno de los sillones laterales. Se quitó los zapatos y giró hacia el mar. Estaba muy seguro de preferir ver la inacabable totalidad oceánica antes que a la pareja semi-desnuda en el sofá contiguo.

Intimidaba sentirse tan pequeño ante tanta poderosa fuerza natural. Si bien era consciente que aquello le causaba escalofríos, supo de inmediato que su repentino estremecimiento no se debía a otra cosa que la voz a sus espaldas.

\- Hey, creí que te había comido un tiburón.

\- Seré el primero al que coma –acotó innecesariamente.

\- ¿Qué? –confusión cubriendo el acento del hombre ahora sentado a su lado.

\- Olvídalo –negó mordiéndose la lengua.

\- Hola, Harry –susurró volteando a contemplarlo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Hola, Louis.

Meditó la idea de arrojarse al agua helada mientras calculaba cuál sería su porcentaje de supervivencia. Pensaba, a su vez, qué versión daría en caso de ser rescatado a tiempo. _"Sufro de vértigo" , "leí en un libro de autoayuda que hay que enfrentarse a los miedos" "quería asegurarme que el rescate funcionara correctamente"..._

Que no se malentienda, no odiaba a Louis. Lo amaba y ese era el problema.

Amaba a Louis desde que descubrió el poder que aquel sentimiento tenía y definitivamente no quería sufrir las consecuencias del mismo. Desde entonces en adelante, él y Louis se vieron distanciados por circunstancias de la vida. Por lo menos esa era la coartada que utilizaban. 

Se llevaban bien, demasiado bien para el gusto de ambos, y comenzaba a sospechar que los sentimientos no cambiaban con el paso del tiempo.

\- Un año. Es lo máximo que estuvimos sin vernos –contó Louis acomodando su cuerpo para quedar de frente a su perfil.

\- Lo sé –reconoció-. Creí que estabas en Estados Unidos –ni por todo lo que tenía admitiría que más de una vez ingresó a su Instagram para ver sus fotos, prefería saltar al océano.

\- Lo estaba, pero Liam llamó y no dudé en venir, es uno de mis mejores amigos. ¿Qué hay de ti, pequeño?

\- Estuve en Holmes Chapel con mi madre. Quería verla y sacar algunas fotografías.

\- ¿Podré verlas? –sonrió golpeando su muslo con uno de sus pies.

\- Seguro, ¿me pasas tu correo y te las mando? –soltó una silenciosa risa cunado obtuvo un nuevo golpe.

\- ¿Puedo tener un abrazo, aunque sea? –Louis abrió sus brazos sin dejar de sonreír.

No lo dudó y se colocó entre sus piernas. Luego recostó su cuerpo en el torso de Louis.

\- Es bueno volver a verte. Te extrañé, amor –admitió Louis antes de proporcionar un beso en su enredado cabello.

Intentó recordar cuándo fue la última vez que permanecieron abrazados, acudiendo o no al resto de sus impulsos.

No podía distinguir qué le daba más temor, si la poca capacidad que tenían para contener sus deseos cuando estaban juntos o lo mucho que se alejaban luego de haber cedido. 

**-x-**

**DÍA TRES**

****

No estaba borracho, podía escribir una carta especificando cada trago que bebió y todo lo que sucedió la noche anterior. Incluso le pondría su firma y apostaría cada parte del poco dinero que tenía.

No obstante eso, mentiría si dijera que no se confundió cuando despertó completamente vestido en la no pequeña cama de su camarote. Porque podía apostar también que aquella litera era más grande que la de su propio departamento.

Trató de recordar por qué había despertado hasta que su móvil sonó una vez más. Moverse le resultaba un desafío, estaba sudado y el material de la camisa se pegaba a su cuerpo de manera incómoda. El saco parecía pesar cinco kilos y sentía que la corbata estaba a punto de ahorcarlo.

Se preguntó qué daño pudo haberle hecho a Louis para que lo dejara durmiendo en aquellas condiciones y por qué no se levantó él mismo cuando su ropa comenzaba a molestarle.

Una llamada entrante lo interrumpió mientras forcejeaba con las mangas de la costosa prenda que Niall lo obligó a utilizar.

\- Mierda, Ni, estaba pensando en ti –se quejó al contestar el teléfono con su único brazo libre.

\- En todo lo que me quieres, seguramente –rio masticando lo que sería su desayuno.

\- ¿Puedes ser menos grosero? Me da asco a mí que solamente te estoy escuchando.

\- Oh, cariño, olvidé que estoy hablando con la princesa de los buenos modales. Escucha, beag, dejaron de servir el desayuno cuando envié el segundo mensaje que sigues sin leer. Mueve tu pequeño culo hasta aquí si no quieres que Liam se coma lo que te guardé, el sexo post matrimonial le dio ham...

La llamada se interrumpió justo después del quejido de Niall. Sonrió al pensar en el golpe recibido.

Para cuando acabó de ducharse y vestirse en tiempo récord, su estómago se sacudía en gruñidos. De hecho, fue más el tiempo que tardó perdiéndose al dirigirse hacia la cubierta.

Abrazó a Liam y Niall al mismo tiempo, enterrando su rostro en el hueco creado entre los hombros de ambos. Le sonrieron cuando se dejó caer pesadamente frente a ellos y acunó su panza con una mano.

\- Muero de hambre –anunció cogiendo la primera medialuna que divisó.

\- No has comido apropiadamente desde que salimos de tierra firme, Harry –especificó Niall.

\- Justamente, Ni, en tierra firme no siento ganas de devolver cada caloría que ingiero.

\- Fin de la conversación –sentenció Liam acomodándose en su silla. La mirada en sus ojos, pasando de repugnancia a diversión, le causó un pequeño estremecimiento.

\- Entonces, beag –comenzó Niall jugando con el borde de su copa-. ¿Qué hiciste anoche cuando me dejaste en manos de la tía Lucy?

\- Oh, Liam, tus tías son adorables –habló segundos antes de beber su café. Lo que necesitaba hacer era ganar tiempo para posponer su respuesta.

\- Gracias, beag, también les caes bien. Estoy seguro que solo es por tu bonita cara. Sin embargo, si te ven ahora, creo que tendrías que hacer algo más que sonreír para resultarles adorable.

\- Heeeey –protestó procurando sonar genuinamente ofendido al alargar las _"E"._

Estaba al tanto de su aspecto desalineado y fuera de lugar. Si bien su gastada camiseta gris y viejo short negro le resultaban cómodos, quizá desentonaban tan solo un poco dentro del inmaculado crucero. Asimismo, era consciente de su cabello completamente despeinado y a medio secar.

\- Concéntrate, pequeño –pidió Niall inclinándose hacia él. El tono de su voz y la seriedad de la frase lo hacían sentir en un interrogatorio policial-. No has respondido a mi pregunta.

Entendía a la perfección la intención de sus amigos. Le pedía a Dios que ninguno de ellos se enterase de su noche durmiendo sobre Louis. Así como tampoco debían enterarse de Louis llevándolo en brazos hasta su habitación. Podían malinterpretar absolutamente cada segundo de ello.

Comió para evitar hablar, los observó con los ojos abiertos y rogó lucir tan inocente como un niño.

No le hizo falta responder, sin embargo. El cuñado de Liam se sentó a su derecha y saludó con un alegre y estridente _"buenos días"._

\- Muy buenos, si tu energía dice algo –masculló Niall fracasando en no sonar fastidiado por la charla inconclusa.

Arnold asintió mientras se quitaba el gigantesco par de gafas oscuras, dignas de una estrella simulando querer ocultarse de un paparazzi. No, estaba seguro que su nombre no era Arnold. ¿Arthur? Creía haber oído al chico cuando se presentó con él durante la boda. Algo similar a August, tal vez.

\- Hey, tú eres el chico que se fue y nunca volvió. Soy Austin, ¿te acuerdas de mí? –no dio espacio a su participación y giró en dirección a Liam-. Nunca me habías presentado a Harry antes, Payne.

\- Bueno, te las arreglaste para conocerlo por tus propios medios, parece.

Contempló el intercambio con la mitad de una medialuna fuera de su boca. No estaba seguro si debía quitarla de allí o terminar de introducirla por completo y ahogarse en el proceso.

\- Oh, sí, lo hice. Durante la boda. ¿Cierto, lindura?

Niall levantó las cejas, mueca que siempre realizaba cuando sabía que se encontraba incómodo y estaba a punto de aumentar su incomodidad. Le preocupaba y detestaba aquel gesto, pero por el momento se preocuparía más por la segunda cosa que más detestaba, Austin llamándolo _"lindura"._

Era evidente que alguien le había dicho al pobre hombre que aquella era una frase infalible a la hora de intentar tener relaciones sexuales. Si su desaparición en mitad de la conversación no era una pista de la estafa que había sufrido, no se le ocurría qué más podía serlo.

No estaba contento con su forma de actuar, pero le resultaba imposible no sentirse una colegiala siendo acosada por su asqueroso profesor cuatro décadas más grande cada vez que le decía _lindura_.

Podría haber sido el hecho de que cada oración dicha por Austin contenía la palabra, sin descanso. Quizá también se debía al tono lascivo con el que era pronunciada.

\- Claro, sí, esto... -frotó su cuello implorando lucir relajado-. Siento no regresar, necesitaba un poco, _mucho_ , de aire.

\- Lo sé, te busqué y te encontré sentado fuera –algo le decía que lo siguiente no sería bueno-. Pensé en acercarme y ver quién me había ganado de mano, pero entonces te recostaste sobre él. ¿Es tu novio? Parecía interesado.

Quiso decirle lo interesado que estaba Louis en él que ni siquiera fue capaz de sacarle la ropa cuando lo recostó.

Niall pareció nuevamente emocionado con la conversación, posicionó sus codos sobre la mesa y recostó la cabeza en las palmas de sus manos. Su sonrisa lucía exactamente como la de IT, el payaso maldito.

\- Eso, lindura, cuéntanos quién era ese chico –animó al tanto de su sufrimiento.

\- N-no era mi novio, no tengo uno –aclaró, más para sus amigos que para Austin.

Dios no sólo parecía haber ignorado sus súplicas, sino que además le traía a escena al chico en cuestión.

Louis caminó entre las mesas, golpeó la espalda de Liam y Niall al pasar tras ellos y acabó por sentarse a su izquierda.

\- Hey –saludó incluyendo a Austin, luego volteó a verlo a él-. Hola, bebé.

\- Lou –murmuró mientras reconsideraba la idea de ser comido por un tiburón. Los dedos de Louis se elevaron hasta su cabeza para mezclarse con sus rizos en suaves caricias.

\- De acuerdo –Austin se puso de pie, colocándose los lentes nuevamente-. Mi invitación sigue en pie, lindura. Nos vemos luego, chicos.

El silencio duró hasta que Austin desapareció. Fue Louis el encargado de romperlo.

\- ¿No nos dirás cuál es esa invitación, lindura? –las carcajadas brotaron de sus tres mejores amigos y tiñeron de rojo su piel. No supo si era vergüenza o enojo.

\- ¿Podrían no burlarse de mí esta vez? ¿Qué sucede si realmente quiero salir con él? –intentó sonar enojado. Sabía que lucía dramático mientras intentaba pararse.

Fue empujado hacia abajo por un par de brazos rodeando su torso. Se quejó cuando aterrizó entre las piernas de Louis con un duro golpe en su parte trasera.

\- Lo siento –susurró Louis reposando la barbilla en su hombro-. No estaba riéndome de ti. ¿Quédate, sí?

Asintió a la espera de ser liberado. Por el contrario, sus amigos se sumergieron en una nueva conversación mientras los brazos de Louis descendieron hasta su abdomen y permanecieron anclando su cuerpo al suyo.

Se tapó los labios tras soltar una carcajada al escuchar la forma en la que Niall narraba los hechos de los que fue testigo la noche pasada. Louis creyó que era buen momento para besar su cuello, introducir las manos bajo su camiseta y frotar el hueso de su cadera.

\- Hey –saludó Louis.

\- Hey –contestó antes de morder el interior de su mejilla al escuchar la inestabilidad que lo invadía.

\- De verdad siento molestarte antes.

\- Está bien, Lou.

\- ¿Querías salir con él? –preguntó deteniendo los movimientos en su piel. 

Negó con la cabeza, creyendo que su gesto era más convincente que la inestabilidad en su voz. 

\- Bien, es bueno saberlo –pronunció Louis y pareció ser la respuesta correcta dado que las caricias en su vientre se reanudaron.

\---- ---- ---- ---- 

Estaba asustado y no entendía por qué era el único en estarlo.

Podría llegar a ser cierto que su reacción era exagerada si tenía en cuenta que un experto en climatología había aclarado hace una hora que la lluvia sería pasajera, pero en su defensa, hasta la aplicación de su celular daba mejores pronósticos que los meteorólogos.

En un principio había estado agradecido por la agradable vista desde la ventana en su camarote. Ahora la detestaba completamente. Podía ver cada oscura porción de cielo siendo iluminada por un rayo, como así también podía visualizar el nuevo movimiento en el oleaje.

Visualizar y sentir. Sus ojos vieron doble y su cabeza se aflojó necesitando ser sostenida.

Sabía que debía bajarse del mueble en el que se hallaba sentado si no deseaba caerse. Estaba en eso cuando su puerta sonó.

\- Está abierto –habló lo más fuerte que pudo e intentó no pensar en el pánico que lo invadía.

\- Hola –canturreó Louis luego de ingresar-. ¿Estás bien?

\- Pregúntamelo cuando la tormenta acabe y continuemos con vida.

\- Oh, vamos –sonrió mientras se colocaba entre sus rodillas y reposaba las manos en la parte superior de sus piernas-. Liam mencionó lo paranoico que estuviste. 

\- Prendí el televisor –porque el maldito crucero tenía uno en cada camarote-. Y estaban dando The Perfect Storm. ¿Cómo debería sentirme?

\- ¿No te gustan las de barcos? Alquilé Poseidón para que la veamos juntos, supongo que tendré que devolverla.

\- Alguien estuvo puliendo su sarcasmo.

Se tambaleó cuando un nuevo mareo lo asaltó. El movimiento causó que cayera sobre el pecho delante suyo.

\- Hey, pequeño –su cara fue sostenida frente a las preocupadas facciones de Louis. Ya no tenían rastros del humor anterior-. ¿Tanto miedo tienes?

\- Mareo, miedo y mucho más mareo, Lou. No para de moverse.

\- Oh, amor, ven aquí.

Se aferró al cuello de Louis con toda la fuerza que tenía mientras su anatomía era levantada. No estuvo al día con cuál sería su destino hasta que fue recostado sobre el colchón.

\- Es la segunda vez en pocas horas que me llevas a la cama, Louis -Murmuró, divertido por primera vez desde que el cielo se tornó nublado. Cerró los ojos con alivio. 

\- Y todavía no puedo hacerlo de la forma en que lo deseo –confesó, logrando que sus párpados se abrieran nuevamente-. Sobre eso, lo siento por dejarte con la ropa puesta. No lucías borracho, pero no estaba seguro de cuántos tragos llevabas encima. No me parecía correcto que despertaras desnudo y sin explicaciones.

Su risa brotó silenciosa. Pasaría desapercibida para cualquier otra persona que no esté tumbada sobre él.

Siempre que estaban juntos terminaban despertando desnudos en camas distintas y sin ninguna explicación.

\- Hubiera tenido un déjà vu -bromeó. 

\- Ah, bebé, extrañaba tu humor –Louis sostuvo su mentón e impidió que se moviera-. ¿Puedo besarte ahora, Harry?

Asintió con su corazón latiendo en anticipación e incertidumbre. Llevaban un año sin besarse, sin tocarse, sin verse siquiera. Temía colapsar allí mismo en medio de su mareo y la desorientación causada por la boca de Louis sobre la suya.

Se separaron a estudiarse para comprobar si ambos estaban en la misma frecuencia, aquella que establecieron para su relación años atrás.

No hacían falta más palabras. Lejos estaban los balbuceos incoherentes y todavía más lejos estaban las frases amorosas.

Las manos de Louis apretaron sus pantorrillas y las empujaron hacia lados opuestos. Luego se introdujo en el espacio obtenido y dejó que sus dedos avanzaran por debajo de la tela de su pantalón.

Raspó y cosquilleó sus muslos conduciéndolo poco a poco al más tortuoso paraíso.

Cuando estuvo conforme con el temblor conseguido, la boca de Louis se traslado de sus labios hacia su abdomen. Besó y mordisqueó la porción de piel que se hallaba entre sus tatuajes y la cinturilla de la ropa interior.

Se sentía bien. Se sentía como no se sentía ninguna otra cosa en su vida. 

**-x-**

**DÍA CUATRO**

****

No esperaba terminar recostado sobre la barra de un bar con Austin a su lado.

Su intención no era ser tan duro con el hombre, pero tampoco había sido idea suya dar con él. Se hallaba recorriendo el crucero mientras fingía saber hacia dónde iba cuando Austin gritó su nombre y le pidió que se acerque con insistentes señas.

Podría haberse excusado. El problema era que no sabía mentir, su voz temblaba y las extremidades de su cuerpo comenzaban a moverse de forma extraña. Además, fue su precario intento de escape el que lo llevó allí y no veía un mejor escondite que Austin.

Nunca antes había despertado en el mismo sitio que Louis luego de haber tenido relaciones sexuales, ese era el conflicto.

Ellos siempre se las arreglaban para desaparecer de la vida del otro por un largo tiempo. Ahora se encontraban acorralados, sin posibilidad de huir.

\- Harry, ¿sigues aquí?

Parpadeó sobresaltado mientras intentaba recordar alguna de todas las palabras que Austin había soltado en los últimos cinco minutos.

\- Lo siento, estaba distraído.

\- ¿Hay algún problema? –Austin se encorvó a su lado y buscó su mirada. 

\- No, todo está bien –mintió tapando sus ojos de la luminosidad solar. Creía ser alto, sin embargo, debía levantar la cabeza si deseaba ver a Austin a los ojos.

Antes de poder comprender lo que sucedía, su cuerpo fue levantado del suelo para ser posicionado sobre un taburete de madera. Reprimió un pequeño grito y se aferró a los brazos que lo sostenían por la cintura.

\- Mejor así –afirmó Austin hablándole de frente. 

Se rio sin saber qué más hacer y deshizo lentamente su agarre de la anatomía ajena.

Bajó el rostro pretendiendo acomodar su cabello.

\- Eres hermoso –prosiguió Austin, dando un pequeño apretón donde sus manos todavía lo retenían.

\- Oh, yo... yo no... -mordió su labio. Lo frustraba no poder hilar una frase completa.

\- Está bien, Harry, lo sé –tranquilizó-. ¿Puedes mirarme? –levantó el rostro y rogó no lucir al borde del llanto-. Lo siento, no quería intimidarte, sé que no sientes lo mismo y está bien. ¿Puedo intentar algo?

Asintió inseguro. Austin se acercó con cuidado y torció su rostro a tiempo para dejar un beso en su mejilla izquierda. Se separó y soltó una carcajada.

\- Supuse que sucedería, deberías ver lo roja que está tu piel -mencionó un divertido Austin. 

\- Oh, por Dios –tapó su cara. Deseaba que el crucero se hundiera en aquel instante.

\- Perdón, debía hacerlo. Eres adorable.

\- Detente, por favor –gruñó entre sus manos. Estaba demasiado avergonzado para salir de su refugio.

\- Bien, lo siento, de verdad –Austin tomó sus muñecas y tiró hacia abajo para dejarlo expuesto una vez más-. Me detendré ahora, lo prometo.

Todo intento de respuesta ingeniosa se esfumó cuando divisó a la pareja que tomaba asiento en una mesa detrás de ellos. 

Louis encontró su mirada, inclinó la cabeza a modo de saludo y volvió su atención al chico que lo acompañaba. Detuvo a su mente antes de volar lejos, después de todo, no eran muchas las razones por las cuales una persona se reunía a tomar algo con su ex.

\- ¿Crees que funcionará si te beso? -la voz de Austin lo trajo de regreso.

\- ¿Disculpa?

\- Está celoso, bonito. ¿Crees que si te beso, finalmente vendrá hasta aquí y reclamará lo suyo?

\- Creo que debo bajarme e intentar volver a mi camarote.

\- Claro –Austin lo bajó sin preguntar-. Te acompaño.

\- No hace falta, realmente.

\- Bien, ¿hacia dónde debes ir?

Miró a ambos lados e intentó recordar cuál era el camino correcto.

\- Puedes acompañarme -accedió resignado. 

\- Buena decisión –Austin colocó una mano en su espalda y lo empujó suavemente-. Y para que conste, yo no dudaría en estar contigo si pudiera hacerlo.

\- Austin, dijiste que te detendrías.

\- De acuerdo, estoy siendo lógico aquí –alzó sus manos en fingida inocencia.

\- Basta –sentenció y rio sin intención a mitad de la palabra.

\---- ---- ---- ----

\- ¿Cuántas de las personas que están aquí pueden conocerse entre sí?

Habló en el hueco de su codo sin muchas esperanzas de ser escuchado. Liam detuvo el trabajo sobre su corbata y Niall se sentó en el espació de la cama que no estaba ocupado por su cuerpo acostado en ella.

\- Bueno, son los invitados a mi boda, claro que sé quiénes son –respondió Liam antes de volver a prepararse para su cena romántica con Liz.

\- ¿Qué intentas decir, beag? –preguntó Niall mientras frotaba su espalda en un gesto reconfortante.

\- Louis se encontró con uno de sus ex hoy.

\- ¿Estás seguro? –cuestionó Liam, observándolo a través del reflejo en el espejo.

\- Sí, Li, los he visto.

\- ¿Cuál de todos? –inquirió Niall.

Cerró los ojos sin entender por qué aquella pregunta causó un agudo dolor en su estómago.

En eso Louis y él eran distintos. Si miraba hacia atrás se daría cuenta que nunca tuvo una pareja, no desde que estuvo con Louis por primera vez. Y eso fue demasiado pronto en su vida como para tener una relación anterior.

\- El de Texas.

\- Oh, ¿él está aquí?

\- Sí, Li.

\- Debe ser conocido de la familia de Liz.

Se encogió de hombros para restarle importancia. Le preocupaba más lo terrible que era su realidad.

\- Hey, Payne, no conoces a todos tus invitados –intentó bromear y luchó para ponerse de pie.

\- ¿A dónde vas, beag? –supo que la pregunta de Niall era en realidad un "¿cómo estás?"

\- Iré a tomar aire –sonrió amplio queriendo proyectar felicidad.

\---- ---- ---- ----

Se cuestionaba por qué las personas acudían a aquella parte del crucero a tomar sol cuando la vista a un completo cielo estrellado era cien veces más increíble.

Lo bueno era que contaba con la soledad que deseaba, aunque no por mucho tiempo.

Louis se sentó en la silla a su lado y guardó silencio por varios minutos.

\- No creo que sea algo descabellado –comentó luego. 

Harry no necesitó preguntarle a qué se refería para entenderlo.

\- Nadie quiere sufrir –apoyó frotando sus párpados.

\- ¿Has querido no sentirlo? -cuestionó Louis. 

\- Siempre, Lou –suspiró-. Tú sabes, te hace sentir ahogado.

\- Y perdido.

\- Sí, sientes que no eres -acotó. 

\- No, al menos no si la otra persona no es contigo –completó Louis y volteó a mirarlo.

\- Es egoísta, ¿no lo crees? -preguntó Harry. 

\- Quizá un poco –reconoció Louis mientras reía sin gracia.

\- Me gustaría ser menos débil -admitió Harry. 

\- ¿Menos débil o menos dependiente, amor?

\- Ambas, Lou –se quejó-. Me aterra la idea de necesitar tanto a alguien. Me da pánico lo impredecible que es el futuro. Un día tienes todo lo que te hace feliz y al otro te desayunas con que esa persona decidió que su felicidad proviene de algo más, de alguien más. Entonces estás allí, sin poder hacer nada mientras sentís a tu corazón doler con cada sentimiento no correspondido.

\- No sé por qué nos empeñamos en prescindir de cosas que no podemos manejar. Nunca es suficiente. Siempre apuntamos a lo inestable y para nada seguro. Sabes que puede acabarse antes de que tú lo quieras, pero incluso así nos entregamos a ello. Estamos como esperando el final, pensando de qué forma vamos a juntar nuestras partes para recomponernos luego -sumó Louis a su discurso. 

\- Lo peor es que sucede sin nuestro permiso, Lou. Te despiertas un día y simplemente sucedió. Para cuando quieres darte cuenta, ya estás rogando no encontrarte nunca sin _eso_ porque sientes que puedes morir.

\- Y te destroza también la simple idea de dejarlo para que todo eso no suceda. Es irónico, el amor es el sentimiento más oscuro y lleno de odio que conozco -se observaron a los ojos por primera vez en toda la conversación y sonrieron con sus labios cerrados-. Es mejor así, mi amor –ratificó Louis.

\- Lo es, sí.

**-x-**

**DÍA CINCO**

Conocía la sensación producida por el miedo, aquella angustia capaz de calar los huesos y penetrar hasta lo más profundo de los órganos. Podía palpar el recelo y la aprensión en cada oportunidad en la que delegó sus deseos por el temor a los daños, los riesgos y a todo lo que no quería experimentar.

Tardó en darse cuenta del modo en el que estuvo mintiéndose a sí mismo, de todo el tiempo perdido sintiéndose mierda mientras podía estar experimentando un puñado de felicidad.

\- No esperabas poder mantenerlo para toda la vida, ¿cierto, beag? –amaba y odiaba la forma en que Niall era capaz de leerlo sin necesidad de dialogar. 

No lo esperaba, no, pero tampoco creía que se acabaría tan pronto.

Tenía dificultades para reconocer el motivo de su estallido emocional. Era incapaz de identificar cuál fue el factor culminante.

No eran muchas sus opciones, sin embargo. El crucero estaba emprendiendo su camino de regreso a tierra firme y en toda la mañana se había topado con Louis un total de cuatro veces.

La primera intercambiaron un saludo forzado e incómodo. Ambos estaban desesperados por perderse de vista lo antes posible.

La segunda vez casi ni se miraron. Fueron demasiado torpes mientras intentaban pasar por un mismo pasillo en direcciones opuestas sin tocarse.

La tercer vez lograron mantenerse en puntas opuestas de la habitación y ponerse de acuerdo tácitamente sobre quién sería el que se iría.

La cuarta vez Louis no lo notó, sus ojos estaban cerrados y su atención completamente centrada en la boca de un desconocido.

Fracasó en razonar qué era lo que más lo afectaba, si la (no)relación que mantenían o lo equivocado que estaba en creer que esa era la manera en la que prefería relacionarse con él. 

Su miedo de perder a Louis estaba separado por una línea pequeña de su obligación por mantenerse alejado porque Louis no lo quería. Comenzaba a creer que aquella línea se estaba desdibujando. 

Lo que comenzó como un pánico real al amor, terminó siendo un escudo protector para evitar asumir ser el único enamorado de los dos.

Era irónica la forma en que su defensa terminó siendo su ataque.

\- Estoy bien –quería afirmar, pero sonó a una pregunta. 

Niall se rio, lo tiró en dirección a su cuerpo y ofreció sus piernas como reposo a su cabeza.

\- Sí, cariño –prometió hundiendo los dedos en su cabello.

\- Hey, Ni –llamó-. El barco no se hundió.

\- Haré un minuto de silencio por cada hora del día que gastaste en pensar maneras de sobrevivir ante un hundimiento.

Soltó una pequeña risa. Más por necesidad de reír que por diversión.

\- ¿Sabes que lo pensé de verdad, cierto? –concedió-. Tú serías el que pierde la cabeza primero a causa de mi pesimismo y se larga a nadar en busca de ayuda. Liam sería quien intente calmarme e ir tras de ti al mismo tiempo. Yo muero antes que ustedes, por supuesto.

\- Claro que lo hiciste –se carcajeó-. Beag, te sostendría –murmuró en voz baja y acunó su nunca con una mano-. No puedo contar la cantidad de veces que deseé tirarlos a ti y Louis por la borda sin volver a subirlos hasta que dejen de ser necios. Pero Harry, jamás permitiría que alguno de ustedes tres se hunda.

\- ¿Hay tiburones aquí, de todas formas? –optó por cuestionar, sabiendo que no sería bienvenida alguna otra respuesta.

Niall tarareó con tranquilidad y se mantuvo tirando de su pelo hasta inducirlo en un ligero sueño.

\---- ---- ---- ----

Se suponía que debía cambiarse para la última cena a bordo. Niall esperaba por él en su camarote, se había ofrecido para hacerle de compañía por el resto del viaje.

Sabía que lo ideal era cambiar de canal en cuanto reconoció la triste película transcurriendo en la pantalla chica. No lo hizo, sin embargo, por masoquista o por necesidad de explotar apropiadamente.

Estaba siendo dramático y no podía evitarlo. Cuando aquella desolación se incrustaba dentro de él, no dejaba de pinchar hasta que era transitada por completo.

El terror se expandía como el agua, cubría todo sin piedad y le quitaba el aire en cuestión de segundos.

Todo comenzaba y terminaba en Louis. Era un perfecto ciclo circular. Su necesidad por Louis, su ausencia, el temor de perderlo por siempre y nuevamente la necesidad de tenerlo.

La muerte era un fantasma frecuente en su cofre mental de pesadillas. Las imágenes se reproducían a gran velocidad como para ser detenidas. Podía estar con Louis y no lo estaba. Podría no volver a tenerlo nunca sin haberle dicho que lo amaba.

Era desesperante y solamente se trataba de un pensamiento. La agonía de sobrevivir ante el mundo sin aquello que te impulsaba a vivir. El impacto del dolor, real y latente.

Lo cotidiano volviéndose una cruel tortura. Se preguntaba si podría mantenerse con vida a sí mismo.

Su respiración se cortó al tiempo que intentaba bloquear su cabeza. Se sintió encerrado en un laberinto sin salida, sin posibilidad de escape. Estaba atorado en su propio pánico.

Corrió hacia el camarote de Niall, desesperado por una soga a la cual aferrarse para no caer en la enajenación.

Abrió sin golpear y se arrojó al primer par de brazos que halló en su camino.

Supo por la contextura física que se trataba de Liam. Su amigo lo apretaba contra su pecho sin demasiado esfuerzo.

\- N-no puedo –tartamudeó enfocando su empañada mirada en Niall, quien se hallaba parado tras Liam con los ojos puestos en él-. Por favor –rogó.

\- ¿Harry?

La voz de Louis sonó confundida a sus espaldas. Volteó y lo descubrió sentado en la cama con el rostro cubierto de confusión. 

Su boca se abrió en vano, incapaz de producir sonidos.

Louis se impulsó hacia él, lo alzó en el aire y se dejó caer nuevamente en el colchón con él sentado en su regazo. 

\- ¿Amor, qué está mal? –indagó susurrando sobre su oído.

\- No me dejes, Lou –pidió aferrándose a la tela de la camiseta ajena.

\- No lo haré, cariño. No te dejaré –reconfortó frotando círculos simétricos en su espalda y cabellera. 

\- Te amo –confesó mientras distinguía el sonido de la puerta cerrándose entre su balbuceo.

Louis aguardó un minuto en silencio para acomodarse a la privacidad recién otorgada.

\- Harry –clamó elevando su cara con la intención de mirarlo a los ojos-. También te amo.

\- Te necesito –explicó. Esperaba darse a entender.

\- Aquí estoy, mi amor, no me iré a ningún lado.

\- Tengo miedo, Lou.

\- Todo está bien, bebé –aseguró sonriendo-. Todo estará bien.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Te diré qué haremos –propuso limpiando una lágrima de su mejilla-. Cada día será un nuevo y último día. No tendremos que preocuparnos por el futuro, porque no habrá más futuro que 24 horas. Viviremos pensando que no existirá un mañana que pueda ser distinto. Nos amaremos en el aquí y ahora, como si fuera la primera y última vez. ¿Tiene sentido para ti, amor?

\- Será tan efímero como eterno -asintió entre profundas respiraciones. 

\- Te amo tanto, Harry –declaró Louis y fijó su cara en el ángulo justo para darle un beso con comodidad. 


End file.
